


In the Night

by egocentrifuge



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, don't ask me why this happened I wrote it months ago, it's just angst, there's a little bit of comfort but it's still all angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egocentrifuge/pseuds/egocentrifuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lawrence?” Adam asks. Lawrence says nothing, so Adam sits down next to him on the floor and carefully puts his hand on Lawrence’s hip. “What happened?”</p><p>“Bruce kicked me out,” he says flatly. Adam stares at him for a long time.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Lawrence releases a breath that isn’t so much a sigh as a confession. He closes his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Night

Adam likes dogs. Dogs are fine. Dogs are just not his thing, and the others respect that–well, they accept that, and disrespect him constantly by bringing up his love of pussy.

Harr harr, it’s all very funny, all par for the course.

But, Adam finds, he’s not the only one with a soft spot for puss.

Lawrence doesn’t have a dog, doesn’t want one, and he at least feeds himself with a regularity Adam can’t quite trust Spoole with, so Lawrence is the one that gets to catsit when Adam is out of town. His kitties aren’t particularly needy–they want food, a clean literbox, and cups to knock off of tables. Adam texts Lawrence once to make sure he had gone over and then doesn’t think about it for the rest of the weekend.

When he gets back from the convention with sore feet and jetlag and three days of sleep to catch up on Lawrence is there on his couch, staring intently at the xbox controller and with both cats on his chest.

“Lawrence,” Adam greets. Neither he nor the cats budge.

“How long have you been here?”

“What time is it?” Lawrence grunts.

“Almost eight.”

“Then almost eight hours.”

Adam pauses to digest this. “You sat down on the sofa and they sat on you,” he guesses. Lawrence doesn’t nod, but he grunts again.

“You know you can move them,” Adam says.

“No,” is Lawrence’s answer. Adam carefully picks up the xbox controller and puts it in Lawrence’s hands and he looks impossibly smug.

“I can make things happen with my mind,” he says.

Adam stares at him for a while, rubs his cats behind the ears, and goes and immediately passes out in his bed.

Lawrence is gone when he wakes up, thank god, and the door is locked but the key Adam had given him is conspicuously absent. Adam doesn’t give it much thought before he’s moving mechanically through the motions of breakfast - measure coffee, make coffee, drink coffee.

It isn’t until Adam wakes up to his apartment door opening several weeks later that he wonders what the hell happened to his key.

“Lawrence?” he calls blearily, because fuck it, he’s tired, and if he’s about to get murdered he at least wants to know if the person doing it is getting off or not.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Lawrence says, and–okay, he doesn’t sound good. Adam drags himself out of bed and throws on a shirt and stumbles into the living room to find Lawrence curled up on the ground next to the cats, who are licking at his hair contentedly.

“Lawrence?” Adam asks. Lawrence says nothing, so Adam sits down next to him on the floor and carefully puts his hand on Lawrence’s hip. “What happened?”

“Bruce kicked me out,” he says flatly. Adam stares at him for a long time.

“Why?”

Lawrence releases a breath that isn’t so much a sigh as a confession. He closes his eyes.

“I kissed him.”

Adam processes this, tries to imagine a world in which Bruce isn’t head over heels for Lawrence.

“He, uh,” Adam offers. “He can be kind of an idiot sometimes.”

“No fucking kidding,” Lawrence mutters. “I don’t, I can’t go to work tomorrow.”

“Today,” Adam corrects, because it’s past midnight. “Stay here. Play with the cats. Use my computer–do a long stream.”

“You’re not going to tell me not to be a bitch?” Lawrence asks. Adam snorts.

“I bet Bruce already did that,” he sighs. Lawrence laughs–softly, weakly, but it’s still absolutely a laugh. Adam releases his hip and stands.

“I’m going back to bed,” he says, because he’s known Lawrence for years, and knows Lawrence is just like his cats. If he needs anything, he’ll come to Adam. If Adam pushes comfort, he’s going to get scratched.

Lawrence nods stiffly and Adam thinks for a long moment before letting out a deep breath.

“You can join me, if you’d like.”

He leaves Lawrence on the floor rather than wait for his reaction.

Because Adam is Adam he’s still awake two hours later when Lawrence climbs into the other side of his bed and curls towards Adam, not quite touching, but an undeniable presence.

“Thank you,” he says, and, yeah, he’s been crying. Adam gropes in the darkness until he can find Lawrence’s hand and squeeze it.

“He’ll come around,” Adam tells him. Lawrence laces his fingers through Adam’s and doesn’t respond.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at egocentrifuge.tumblr.com


End file.
